Tobias & Tris After Insurgent
by Meadowy
Summary: I'm just a huge fan of Ten Tobias and Tris so I decided to write a story of what happens after Insurgent! The beginning will have mostly romance, but hang in there with me, we'll get to the action and angst! Each chaptar will be short, but I'll have an update a couple times week. The story will be based around Tris, Tobias, Marcus, Uriah and Christian! Lots of love and action.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the dark room; shadows flickered across the floor. My muscles relaxed as I saw Tobias tapping keys by the computer. I smiled; I can finally just be alone with him. My fingers fumbled to grasp his. Tobias's long hands cradled my cheek and his lips met mine. My arm wrapped around his neck and his found a way to my waist. My body pressed closer to Tobias, trying to get rid of the inch that separated us. He leaned down, his forehead bushed mine and a moan escaped my throat. His lips pressed firmly against mine, I closed my eyes as we both stumbled onto the couch. His hand slipped under my shirt, and I found my arm tracing down his back. Tobias's hand ruffled my hair, I felt his rough chest against mine and my hand carefully calculated every one of his heartbeats. His breath tickled my cheek and I kissed his neck. Breathing in his smell; the only one I can really associate with safety. "Tris…" I heard him groan. My leg wrapped around his body, I wasn't scared. Tobias kissed above my collarbone and I started to fumble with his belt. _I want him, _was all I can think. _I need him. _He didn't resist. I just remember his skin against mine, his lips and a firm touch.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my shirt twisted into a not; Tobias was still sleeping, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Resulting in me blushing as I unraveled my limbs from his body. I yawned, kissing Tobias lightly as I tiptoed into the kitchen. I reached down into my backpack and pulled out a spare pair of pants, I didn't realize I wasn't wearing any in till now. I turned on the light, it hummed smoothly. I took out a pan, some eggs and toast. Cracking the eggs and scrambling them, while plopping the bread into the toaster. I pushed the eggs and toast onto two plates and sat them down on the table.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I smiled as Tobias walked in. "Hey, made breakfast?" He asked groggily. I rolled my eyes and made my voice high pitch, "Oh, of course Sir." I laughed, "Just here to please." He smiled and kissed me, a shiver ran down my back, reminding me of last night. "I'm going to go change." Tobias said. I nodded, pushing him away, I grinned "Because _no one _wants to see you shirtless." He pretended to look offended and shuffled into the other room. I blew my noise, slipping socks on just as I heard the doorbell ringing.

I trotted over to the door, swinging it open with a, "Hi." Christian and Uriah walked in, hand in hand. Christian let go of Uriah and skipped over to me, squeezing my shoulder, "Nice place." She nodded with a grin, "Even nicer that you're sharing it with Tobias." I smirked and playfully punched her in the shoulder. She laughed and started to sit down, leaning on Uriah. Uriah smirked as Tobias trotted down stairs, "Scary man! What up?" Tobias nodded smugly, "Nothing much." He flattened his hair back and our eyes meet, "Hey, I made you and me eggs and toast, but do you mind making Christian and Uriah some?" I asked, thinking, _God, will I ever be able to look at him with a strait face? _He gave a wink and nodded; walking into the other room while mouthing, "Love ya". Uriah made a gagging sound, "**Eggs!**" he chocked dramatically, "Abnegation food!" Christian giggled and poked Uriah's stomach, "Because supposable Dautless eat cake and popcorn for breakfast." Uriah pouted, kissing Christian a little too sloppy for my taste. I heard him whisper as I went to see how Tobias was doing, "As long as you're with me, I don't care what faction we're in." I smile; glad that we can all be happy for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias smirked at me, "Invite friends over as I change, eh?" I grinned, "Ah yes, my life accomplishment is to upset you." I ruffle his hair and yell into the other room, "URIAH! GET OUT OF CHRISTIAN'S MOUTH! BREEEAAAKFAAAAST!"

I watch as Christian and Uriah walk in, blushing. Tobias sits down, "I could have done that, Tris." I gather up a bunch of forks and knives, "I don't want to ruin your emo-ego." Uriah doesn't seem to mind the food, but I can tell Christian is trying hard to seem appreciate. I assume Tobias can tell before me, "I'll get you a muffin, Chris." He gets up, "Tris isn't a very good cook." I laugh, partially because Tobias's expression is so funny and because it's pretty much true. Relief washes over Christian's face, "Thanks." She shrugs, "But don't get Uriah any, he's gotten lazy after the factions ended." Tobias snorts and Uriah laughs. I sit down next to Christian; Uriah makes way for Tobias as he begins to eat. Chris talks between mouthfuls, "I just got the cutest apartment!" She squeals, "It has a small little fridge, and the bed is beautiful!" She takes another bite and I hear her mumble, "Good muffin…" We all laugh, it's nice to not worry about a bullet being aimed at your head for once. Christian starts up again, not letting us have any time to speak. "And the cats are doing great! They love the scratch post Cara gave them! The biggest upside is that my house is a block away from Uriah and Zeke's." Uriah's hand slips under the table and squeezes Christian's. Tobias raises his hand mockingly, "Can a speak?" Chris rolls her eyes, "I guess. But aren't you not big on talking?" Tobias shrugs, "Maybe I would be, if you gave me time to _speak._" Christian giggles and looks at me, "You could've done better." She jokes as I smirk. I say, "I was about to ask the same of you." More chitchat and friendly bantering goes on for a little while. Uriah is the first to take his plate to the sink. Tobias and I quickly follow. Christian hands the last half of her muffin to Uriah, she skips in the other room. I follow her and leave Tobias and Uriah alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's happy-go-lucky-smile hardens. "Marcus is in town…" I wince. Even just the name brings back bad thoughts. She sighs, "But Tobias must know, right?" I nod, looking down at my feet. "Actually, me and Tobias are going to see him tonight." Christian's eyes widen, "Why?" She seems to gasp, "I mean, Tobias shouldn't hurt himself like that." I blink a few times, "I know…" Fidgeting with my hands, I look up at her. "It's not really to face his fears, the F-Landscape can do that, but Tobias is a Dautless leader and he can predict Marcus's moves more then Tori or Harrison." Chris nods, "I assumed so." I try to lighten the mood, the only time I ever seen her so upset was when Al committed suicide, Will died and we rescued Hector. "But hey! Tobias is tough, just get right back into Uriah's mouth and you'll feel _all_ better." She rolls her eyes and laughs, "I doubt you and Tobias do any different." I wear a smug grin and reply sarcastically, "Oh, yes! Very much different, the Abnegation way! We brush fingers and nit each other sweaters to show affection." Christian pretends to look shocked, "Then were do all those selfless babies come from?" I push her and reply casually, "Didn't you know? Abnegation don't have babies! They're just Amity in wolf's clothing."

Christian giggles as Tobias walks in, "Tris!" He makes an tsk-ing sound with his tongue, "End the cheesy faction joke, you don't want to scare Chris away." I smile; Tobias's arm hangs around my shoulders as he sits down. His hand brushed my cheek and I stare into his dark eyes. His lips plant a firm kiss on mine, I lean in closer, momentarily forgetting my friends are sitting right across from us. Tobias pulls away blushing when I hear Uriah start to snicker. I come to my senses and my face turns red, too. Christian clears her throat, "We better be heading out." Uriah nods, "We're going to help Zeke and Shauna, they started a training program that's going great but isn't completely finished." I smile, helping Uriah open the door, "Well, thanks for stopping by." Tobias's hand grasps for my fingers, I wrap my hand around his with ease. "Just call if you need anything." Christian nods and I watch as the door close with a click of the latch.

My hand goes to Tobias's waist as we plop down on the couch. He kisses me again, but quicker this time. His eyes begin to cloud when he starts to talk, "Tris…" I bite my lip; it's going to be about Marcus, "You don't have to come tonight." His forehead presses against mine, I reply, "Tobias, you're an idiot if you expect I would leave you." His mouth curls up like he's going to smile, but it soon droops back down into a frown, "I thought you would say that." My hands shoot towards his face, my lips meet his for a minute, "Don't do anything stupid…" I whisper before going to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

I turn on the TV and scroll through channels for a little while. I soon find myself bored and doodle on my hand. I yawn, the war was only good for one thing: keeping me preoccupied. I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling; I soon find my eyes begin to droop.

I later wake to Tobias sitting on my bed, stroking my hair. He gives a nervous smile when he sees my eyes flicker open, "It's almost time to go…" Are hands entwine and he pulls me too my feet. One of my arms is wrapped around his waist; the other is on his chest. "Don't worry." I say smoothly, even though the words won't do anything it helps settle both are nerves, "I'll be right their, all the way." He nods, "Dress in something pretty." Tobias adds casually as he leaves to change in his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

I scramble around in my closet; I'm not usually one to strive for 'pretty'. I find a nice fitting black t-shirt with some lace on the sleeves and bottom. I jump into grey tights, there's a hole near the bottom but it's the best I got. I find a short ruffled skirt Christian bought from some Candor girls. It's the hardest part to find shoes, although in the end I come up with a fluffy pair of black boots. I like the outfit, and maybe it's shallow, but I hope Tobias does too. I pull back my blonde hair into a ponytail; it's better off my face.

I scurry downstairs to find Tobias is done changing. I have to admit, he looks better then I do. He's wearing black work shoes and pants, with a white button-up shirt and blue plaid tie. His collar is pushed up a little bit; I stand on the balls of my feet as I push it down while lightly kissing him.

We walk hand-in-hand to the car. We're both scared, but I can tell Tobias is at the tip of the iceberg. He turns the car on, Tobias hops into the drivers seat and I sit in the passengers. Ever since the factions ended, mostly everyone can afford a car. Though, very few know how to drive. Since Tobias is a faction leader, we're lucky he's been taught. Tobias's hand rests on my leg as we begin to drive down the street. He smiles, "You're looking great." I grasp his hand with a light squeeze, "The least I can do…" I mumble. I stare out the window, scared for Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

We soon reach a parking lot. I can tell Tobias is hiding it well, but his eyes are wide and his body seems like it's going to collapse at any moment. The boys strong, but enough is enough, and I can tell this meeting should be quick. "It'll be all right." His hand wraps around my waist, maybe I need some nerve-calmer too.

We enter the crowded restaurant; it's full of people and voices but are eyes automatically shoot toward Marcus. Tobias gulps, making his adams apple bob. I bite my lip, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. A waiter leads us to a table. Marcus is already there, his eyes are dark like Tobias's but full of coldness. I sit down; my feet barely touch the floor. Tobias is on the edge of his seat, are hands met under the table. Marcus nods at Tobias, he's the first to speak, "That girl is too good for you…" He mumbles, "Has more sense." I use all I got to not leap out at Marcus and strangle him. Tobias's hand tightens his grip around mine. Just like Eric, Marcus knows right were to hit him: me.

Tobias clears his throat and begins to speak, "This is a meeting, Marcus." His eyebrows furrow, "_Not_ a time to insult me or Tris." Marcus shrugs, Tobias doesn't let him speak, "You are in control of Abnegation, and I am of Dautless. The factions aren't together anymore, but the selfless still listen to you and the brave to me." Marcus gives curt nod, "Continue." I bite my tongue as Tobias begins to speak again, "We need your people for services, and you need mine for protection." Marcus speaks up, "We don't _need _anyone, but yes, Dautless soldiers would be helpful to say the least. Tobias shrugs, "Want or need, it's the same thing. Deny as you will, but Abnegation is getting restless without protection. Forget are differences in public, our factions need to come together."

I suppress a gasp; I never once thought this meeting would be for bringing together two factions. I underestimated Tobias when it came to being a leader. Tobias's hand squeezes my shoulder, not for me, but for him. I lean closer, feeling ever word he says buzz throughout my body.


End file.
